Jack Tresherslider
"He is Captain, Captain Jack Tresherslider one of the best!"--Jango Fett "I want you troopers to remember—we're shoulder-to-shoulder on those front lines. Brothers! And sometimes we may quarrel, but no matter what, we are united. Rule one: we fight together." "Fighting a war tests a soldier's skills, defending his home tests a soldier's heart." my favorite sayings & words. cruiserjedi.jpg|shadow company's cruiser|link=Jack Tresherslider|linktext=shadow Kashyyyk_Lightsaber_.png|my lightsaber|link=Jack Tresherslider|linktext=Tresherslider saber Vigilance_and_negotiator.png|my pistol|link=Jack Tresherslider|linktext=pistol wookiee clone trooper.jpg|my wookiee Republic commando armor|link=Jack Tresherslider|linktext=Armor wookiee Jedi symbol (old).png|jedi clone of the Republic|link=Jack Tresherslider|linktext=Jedi Order Symbol (clone wars) Clone Wars Logo3.jpg|present for the clone wars 22 BBY-19 BBY|link=Jack Tresherslider|linktext=CLONE WARS JEDI MEMBER/SOON TO BE " This will have new info daliy "We troops & brothers!" WE'RE CLONES WE HELP THE JEDI FIGHT FOR PEACE!" -Tresherslider inspiring his friends. Early Life Born 32 BBY CC-8888 nicknamed "Jack Treshersilder"or also called Tresherslider. Tresherslider had participated in galaxy events such as the clone wars & the galactic civil war. Having trained under CL-3426 Tresherslider has many friends such as CC-2224. Tresherslider is a Force-sensitive clone trooper who uses both a lightsaber & blasters.He has a great knowledge of blasters that he uses to upgrade blasters & carry's the title of weapons specialist. Meeting Jango Fett While training on Kamino, in 28 BBY the clone template, Jango Fett drops in & watches me.I got my praise from him.He soon personnelly trained me & I made friends with his son, Boba Fett.Trained in the ways of the Mandalorian I now use what he taught me on the battlefeld.As a gift I was gifted with a rife a shadow tech rife. Lama Su:"Jack Tresherslider someone would like to see you." -Jango walks in- Jango:"Son, I saw the way you excuted the training no other trooper like you is that creative." Me:"Thank you sir." Jango:"I came to ask you if you would like me to train you?" Me:"I would like that sir." Jango:"Very well." Training The padawan of Plo Koon. I often train under Plo Koon when I have Jedi Membership.But if I don't have membership. I train with Obi-Wan Kenobi. My skill has got better over the years. I also work on saber-strike beat my friend's high score.I also do blaster training. I always train daily even if I'm in a bad mood. Career Training was hard nothing at all like the front-lines.I am very smart I would find a way win battles.I was moved up in ranks fast.But chose to keep the rank of ARC captain.I was soon put in command of my own squad.Fighting in many battles, sometimes getting wounded. Working hard for the Republic. Becoming a Senator Kamino now apart of the Republic.No one was representing at the time.My friend Chancellor Toko kept who is going represent Kamino? He looked at me then suddenly he said "you represent Kamino!" Today I'm the representative of Kamino.I go on 100 million peace missions each year. The Commander Meeting CC-9598 or nicknamed MJ. In my childhood days we trained together. I have a good brother ship with him.Saving my butt a thousand times(well that time on the first Death Star doesn't count.) MJ & I are always called to the job.But in the end of the Clone Wars MJ & I didn't follow 66. Instead we joined the Rebels led by Bail Organa. While on Kashyyyk the empire's forces mounted snipers on the roofs.One takes aim on MJ. Stopping the sniper by sacrificing myself to save MJ pushing MJ out of range hitting me. I remember right before I blacked out when my body was being picked up by a sniper. Later he broke me out jail. ME:"MJ snipers!" MJ:"Where?" -sniper takes aim- -pushes MJ- -sniper fires- MJ:"Jack!" Me:"I'll be fine just go." MJ:"But..." ME:"GO! THATS AN ORDER!" Jack & MJ after Jack gets shot. Brothers Having met friends who joined my squad later at some point during the war. I fight along side with Commander Malik Tresherwalker, Captain Leo Tresherburner, Lieutenant Louie Cruisewalker ARC Troopers Wolfdog Wookieehelper and Rivershot Waterburner sometimes Sergent Cole.They are always there when I need them.They are loyal & brave they the best men I have. They are special forces team called Shadow Company. Tresherslider "You guys are my friends and squad mates.But I feel like your the brothers I never had". Leo:"Thats cause we watch out each other on the battlefield and we care about each other." Wolfdog:"This is such a happy moment." Rivershot"I agree." Leo:"Lets enjoy it while it last." Tresherslider:"I love you guys!" Boys"We love you too Jack!" Malik:"group hug!" 5 minutes later. Wolfdog:"Incoming droids!" Louie:"So much for happy." Rivershot:"Happy moment is over back to blasting clankers." Malik:"Well that was a loving moment while it lasted lets a move on!" "We might a little late due to our moment." Tresherslider and friends during the battle of Umbara. Clone Wars During the clone wars Tresherslider has fought beside the jedi.Having served under Jedi Master Plo Koon. Tresherslider soon made his own squad. His squad help the Republic a lot. In the clone wars the shadow company is famous for their plans of warfare. In many campaigns such as Ryloth and Umbara.Tresherslider and his company has made friends with the Loyalist Committee in the senate The Republic is thankful their service. Shadow Company During the first year of the war the GAR created clone divisions/companies.One the companies is Shadow Company. Founded me, Jack Tresherslider & led by me,Malik & Leo.Shadow Company is a special forces team. All famous members happen to trained under Rancor Battalion in 28 BBY.Today, Shadow Company is assigned to more than 20 million missions each week. Shadow Company veterans of... *Battle of the Rishi moon (on gunship only) *Battle of Christophsis *Battle of Teth *Rescue of Tresherslider *Battle of Abregado *Battle of the Kaliida Nebula *Battle of Kamino *Battle near the Arda system *Battle of Saleucami *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Rescue_on_the_Tranquility Rescue on the Tranquility] *Sky Battle of Quell *Battle of Maridun *Battle of Orto Plutonia *Raid on Nuvo Vindi's laboratory *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sabotage_of_the_Endurance Sabotage of the Endurance] *Mission to Rugosa *Battle of Ryloth *Battle of Juma 9 *First Battle of Felucia *Battle of Devaron *Mission to Alzoc III *Alderaan conference on the Clone War refugee crisis *Senate hostage crisis *Mission to Naboo *Mission to Skytop Station *Mission to Cato Neimoidia (pilots only) *Battle of Dorin *Second Battle of Geonosis *Attack on a Republic cruiser *Battle of Behpour *Battle of Malastare *Zillo Beast incident *Battle of Sullust *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Skirmish_aboard_the_Coronet Skirmish aboard the Coronet] *Battle of Lola Sayu *Battle of Felucia *Mission to Iceberg Three *Battle of Mon Cala *Skirmish on Naboo *Battle of Patitite Pattuna *Rescue of Adi Gallia *Battle of Umbara *Battle of Kiros *Mission to Zygerria *Battle of Kadavo *Confederate–Republic peace conference *Skirmish in Theed more will be added at later time. Attack on Kamino COMING SOON Ryloth Due to the sudden shift of the war Shadow Company was sent to Ryloth.Helping the refugees cope with they've been though.One thing remember was what they were feed the gross food they ate.Blasting droids day & night.We never got a break from the action.Always getting ambushed we a lot of men some men fought beside for 4 years. Second Battle of Geonosis During the Clone Wars, when the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic launched a full-scale planetary invasion of Geonosis to shut down several Separatist battle droid foundries that Archduke Poggle the Lesser had built there. Following Senator Padmé Amidala's discovery of the droid factories, the Jedi High Council dispatched a massive Jedi-led detachment of the Grand Army of the Republic to retake Geonosis and halt the facilities' production of battle droids. Tasked with the challenge of landing on the planet and establishing a staging area, the Jedi mounted a three-pronged attack on the Geonosian defenses in what became known as the battle of Point Rain, with Jedi Generals Ki-Adi-Mundi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker each leading an assault force. After establishing a landing zone at Point Rain, a site close to the factories' Ray Shield Fortress generator, the Republic army regrouped and disabled the factories' ray shield, making way for the rest of the clone trooper forces to safely land.But While Poggle attempted to retake Point Rain and his Ray Shield Fortress, his main droid foundry was targeted by the Jedi. In order to eliminate the factory, Generals Skywalker and Luminara Unduli battled the facility's droid defenses in open warfare while their respective Padawans, Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee, sneaked into the facility via the catacombs beneath it. As their Masters battled Poggle's army—including several newly designed super tanks—on the bridge leading to the factory, the Padawans' infiltration of the foundry was cut short when they were intercepted by Poggle and his tactical droid, TX-21. With their explosive charges stolen, Tano and Offee used a super tank to blow up the facility's reactor and collapse the factory from the inside. Skywalker and Unduli rescued their Padawans from the debris once the foundry had fallen. Despite the Republic's destruction of other key factories, Poggle remained at large, having escaped his primary foundry before its eradication. As the Jedi undertook the cleanup of Geonosis, they launched a campaign to find and apprehend Poggle. Unduli spearheaded the search and followed Poggle to the abandoned Progate Temple, where she was captured by the Archduke and taken to the lair of Geonosian Queen Karina the Great in the catacombs below. Tracking Unduli's last known location, Kenobi and Skywalker set out with a clone platoon to rescue her. Battling hordes of "undead" Geonosian warriors who were being reanimated by the Queen's brain worm parasites, the Jedi and their troops found Unduli in Karina's lair. Although Karina wished to induct Unduli and her comrades into her ranks of mind-controlled warriors, Kenobi, Skywalker, and their men were able to save Unduli and take Poggle into custody. The Jedi and their troops destroyed much of the Queen's lair during their escape, killing Karina the Great and burying her warriors beneath the temple, and the Republic's recapture of Geonosis was secured. Aftermath Battle of the Brothers COMING SOON Mission to Iceberg Three Shortly after Yos Kolina spoke with Plo and Anakin, the Republic base on Iceberg III reported a Separatist fleet was within attack range. The Jedi responded by sending a Republic fleet led by Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe, but upon arrival, they found the Separatists had already blockaded the planet. Plo turned to me, who led the Starfighter attack and managed to punch a hole through the fleet with minimal casualties, and then rendezvoused with Plo at the Republic outpost in sector 327. Upon arrival, Plo Koon required to make contact with the Jedi High Council to inform them of the Republic's slipping hold on the Calamari system, Commander Wolffe and I took a single LAAT/i gunship to the last standing Communications Tower on the comet, and pushed through the heavy fire of the large amounts droid forces already on the surface, including Vulture Droids, Hyena-class bombers, Droid tri-fighters, along with multiple ground units. Once they had relayed the news of Grievous's invasion to the High Council, Wolffe and I returned to the Republic outpost. With the battle becoming far too intense, Plo Koon decided to evacuate the natives of the area to the safety of his Attack Cruiser. However, General Grievous intended to capture the refugees, and sent many of his forces, including ranks of BX-series droid commandos, Single Trooper Aerial Platforms, AATs, DSD1 dwarf spider droids, and NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcers, in a C-9979 landing craft to stop the transports loaded with the refugees from leaving the planet. In counter it, Wolffe had his engineers prepare blaster turret defense platforms, and placed them, along with the troopers of Wolfpack, under the command to stop the droids' advance, while Plo engaged the Separatist fleet in orbit. Wolffe and the troopers of Wolfpack defended the two paths leading to the outpost alongside me, and only stopping to re-supply with ammunition. Wolffe and I were able to hold off the invaders long enough for all three waves of the Republic's refugee transports to safely launch from the base. Duel with the General Once all the droids had been pushed back, and the refugees moved safely, Commander Wolffe prepared a LAAT/i gunship to leave the planet before Grievous could send reinforcements. However, just as the 104th Battalion prepared to retreat from Iceberg III, Grievous landed at the outpost to personally lead his forces to victory. Wolffe and his men left the task of battling Grievous to the me, who managed to defeat the Separatist General in a one-on-one lightsaber duel. Swiftly defeating him, Grievous retreated to his fleet, as did Wolffe and I Umbara I was sent to Umbara to find & arrest Captan Dheeb. But I was also sent help the campaign.I had victory on everything even the Sith academy. The CIS drop ship was hardest.But essayist was the airfield.Bunker Grek My team went in.When they came out they reported seeing a Umbaran General. The Sith Academy I was patrolling when my team & I found the building. I sent four of my team members.But when they came out they said "HE RETURNED!" Finally three of my special forces & I went in & defeated him with rifles & rocket launchers.After we got his lightsaber we never went back. Maul:"I have waited a long time for revenge!" Me: "You are back." Me:"Leo cover our left Malik cover right & Rivershot cover the rear." Leo, Malik, & Rivershot: "Yes sir." -readies weapons- Shadow Company:"Lets do this!" Maul & Shadow Company get ready to face off. General Krell After Krell called Rex to the tower Rex told us the enemy was wearing our armor.We on the battlefield suddenly ambushed by 212.We were firing when Rex shouts stop firing we're shooting our own men.We took off our helmets we were shocked. I shot my brothers I thought. I followed Rex to Waxer Rex asked who gave the order Waxer said it was Krell. Rex said to arrest Krell the men & I followed in behind Rex to the tower.Rex said to surrender.But Krell forced pushed us back & I could feel my back hit the wall.Then Krell killed a few of us & jumped out of the window he killed a lot of brothers.We soon found Krell in the forest I had plan we put mines I would get Krell toward me then Boom! The plan kinda worked Krell stabbed me I suffered a wound though the chest. Using the last of my br eath I yelled "Leo now!" the mines went off Krell & me went flying.The blast from the mines knock me ou t. Krell landed near Tup who led him near the vixus Tup stuned him. I came too in the Med Lab everyone look at me & said "You sacrificed your self your awesome." We captured him he was later shot by Dogma. I was rewarded with great honer. -fires two shots- -Krell dashes over & stabs me- Krell:"How does death feel clone?!" Me:"It's captain sir & one more thing." Krell:"What?!" Me:"No one is dieing its a sacrifice! LEO NOW!" -mines go off- Capture Around 21 BBY, during theBattle of Teth a bounty hunter by the name of Dave Forcetammer jumps down & stuns me, knocking out me cold.The next thing remember was waking up aboard a CIS command ship.He sent a transmission to Shadow Company.Apparently Leo,Malik, Louie, Rivershot, & Wolfdog have a past with Dave.I asked why he took me. He said the CIS are one million credits ahead for a clone.Battle droids were everywhere.All I could was watch & get beat up. Suddenly a fleet of Republic ships jumped out of hyperspace, fighters launched. AT-TEs dropped from the cruiser I heard blaster shots.Then the door opened Leo shot the droids."Jack your wounded." said Malik in a scared tone."I'm fine." I said. A Nu-class attack shuttle was waiting.I was saved. Forcetammer was taken prison. Malik:"Jack your wounded." Me:"I'm fine." Forcetammer:"THE LEGACY OF JACK TRESHERSLIDER ENDS HERE!" Malik: "Leo, me & you will hold off Dave." " Louie, Rivershot, & Wolfdog take Jack to the ship." Louie, Rivershot & Wolfdog :"Yes sir!" Me:"NO! we will fight him together.He is out numbered." Malik: "BUT SIR! your... your okay?" Me: "Yes." -sabers power up- Forcetammer:"Your girlfriend, Jack. Do you still see her? Oh right, you don't." Me: "GRR! SHE LOVES ME & YOU KNOW IT!" Forcetammer: "Your rage has unbalanced you that is not the Jedi way isn't it." -stabs Jack with knife- Boys:"Jack!" -force chokes Forcetammer- Forcetammer: "You don't have the guts to kill me." Malik:"You're right I don't but you must stand trial." "Take him away!" Leo: "Jack Jack! you're going be okay! stay with me, please!" Me: "Maybe if *cough* my class hadn't upset me *cough*, I wouldn't have this wou- -tear runs down Jack's face Rivershot: "It's okay, he is alive." Shadow Company board the command ship. Aftermath Attack on Kamino waking up aboard the shutlle, going back to HQ.We questioned Forcetammer but instead he ended his life.From what his recent work said he was going to aid the CIS on the attack of Kamino.Which why when the Rishi sation blew up we informed the generals about the CIS aids. Leo:"Tell me why did you kidnap Tresherslider?" Forcetammer:"I...I Leo:" TELL ME OR THE LAST THING YOU'LL SEE BEFORE I MAKE YOUR KIDS ORPHANS IS A LASER BOLT GOING IN YOUR SKULL!" Forcetammer"Kamino." Leo:"WHAT?!" -Forcetammer kills himself- Remaining Loyal to the Jedi Date:19 BBY Place:Cato Neimoidia Air When the Chancellor gave order 66 I didn't want to kill my master.So I fired on the ships I hit them.But I was too late. In case Plo died he told me to look for Bail Organa. When I found Bail he said he wanted shadow company to be a part of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Working with Organa Tresherslider has fought beside the jedi not against them.After the clone wars Tresherslider and team honored senator Bail Organa's wish by helping create the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Shortly before Bail's death Tresherslider promised to watch over his little girl Leia Organa. After the hearing of Bail's death Tresherslider was one of the leaders placed in charge of alliance. The Wookiees Some time during the clone wars Tresherslider and Shadow Company were sent to Kashyyyk. Building a command center though one year of the clone wars. Tresherslider met Wookiees Chewbacca & Tarfful they became Tresherslider's personnel friends.Tarfful awarded Tresherslider with a Republic Commando armor painted like a Wookiee.Tresherlider was also the Kashyyyk lightsaber. Shadow Company have a great friendship with the Wookiees during both the clone wars and the galactic civil war. Becoming a Bounty Hunter After the clone wars I went into hiding.In the next week Tarfful bought me a ship it was the last time I saw him.A few months later I heard Tarfful was captured & was helping build Death Star I. I took fleet of rebel cruisers the empire's star destroyers retreated.I soon freed the prisoners & was payed one billion credits. I go on 75 million each year.I'm a Republic/Rebellion bounty hunter. The New Republic & the New Jedi Order After the second Death Star was destroyed & Emperor Palpatine was killed. The galaxy had no government.In it's place rules the New Republic.But with no state religious body. Luke Skywalker created theNew Jedi Order. Marriage Meeting the senator Christina Speederbraker. During the Skirmish on Naboo. We soon fell in love.I went to Naboo at least two time week.Keeping their a secret Shadow began questioning my whereabouts.The men were spying on me & found later. After both wars I made proposal.A few weeks later we got married on Kashyyyk.Christina & I now have a baby boy named Chris Tresherslider. Behind the Scenes Jack Tresherslider was said to have died according to my cousin. But I chose to make him live. Originally Jack Tresherslider's name was supposed to be Jack Speedjumper. But when I went to the name I accidentally click next & it saved.But like the name Tresherslider. Shadow Company holds the letters 'sc' which also stands for station cash. Gear & Weapons I use lots weapons and wears lots gear. Gear Main Wookiee clone trooper, Jedi robes, ARC Trooper armor. Secondary bounty hunter gear life day gear other clone trooper gear planet gear. Weapons main Kashyyyk lightsaber blaster pistols darksaber Plo Koon's lightsaber Secondary Rotary blaster cannon blaster rife clone trooper blaster Republic rocket launcher Republic flamethrower ETC Personality I was bred for battle.I spend most of my day on the front.But I also help the homeless.Inspiring others to fight for what is right.I maybe solider/senator but I'm not another number. I'm Jack, Jack Tresherslider. Relationships Squad *Leo Tresherburner (captain) *Malik Tresherwalker (commander) *Louie Cruisewalker (lietutenant) *Wolfdog Wookieehelper (ARC trooper) *Rivershot Waterburner (ARC trooper) *R8-J9 (Astromech droid) Family *Jango Fett (dad) *Boba Fett (brother) *MJ (brother) *Christina Speedbraker (wife, later Christina Tresherslider) *Chris Tresherslider (son) Trainers *Yoda (jedi trainer) *Plo Koon (jedi master) *Jango Fett (clone trainer) *CL-3426 (clone trainer) Friends *Wookiees *Captain Rex *Commander Cody *Appo *Most famous clones *Boba Fett *Bail Organa *Onaconda Farr *Padme Amidala *Chancellor Toko *Leia Organa *Luke Skywalker ETC. Appearances Captaintresherslider's User page (First mentioned) SW Battlefront (First appearance) Clone Wars Adventures Lego Star Wars 3 The Clone Wars Lego Star Wars The Complete Saga SW Battlefront II Fun Facts 1 In battlefront II he used to wear red ARC Trooper Armor(Xbox mod) 2 Granted access to special weapons star wars battlefront II 3 Don't doubt his skill with a saber or a pistol 4 is an inch taller then most clones 5 is a Force-sensitive clone trooper like X2 COMING SOON *Attack on Kamino *Battle of Christophsis *Battle of Teth *Raid on Ziro the Hutt's Coruscant club *Attack on the HQ Coruscant *Aftermath Battle of the Brothers *Shadow Company Senate Guard *Senate held hostage *Duel with the Sith *Shadow Commandos More TBA Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clones Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Member Category:Padawan Category:Leader Category:Male Characters Category:Captain Category:Republic Category:Rebellion Category:New Republic Category:Senator Category:ARC Trooper